


Quel joyeux réveillon

by MlleHeathcliff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Humour, Love, M/M, Romance, amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Voilà que nous apprenons qu'en perdant un pari Sherlock confère à Moriarty le droit de faire ce qu'il veut de John pendant six heures. Et que ce passe-t-il si, en plus de cela, c'est le réveillon ? Que va faire Sebastian pour gérer toutes ces personnes ingérables ?





	Quel joyeux réveillon

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 2019 : J'ai corrigé et modifié un peu l'histoire. Alors je ne sais pas comment des gens ont pu lire ça parce que c'était infecte niveau orthographe. J'ai peut-être oublié une ou deux coquilles mais dans l'ensemble ça a du SENS.
> 
> PS : je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'avais avec les points de suspensions...
> 
> Voici un petit OS pour le réveillon.
> 
> Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient tout revient aux créateur de la série Sherlock. Seul l'histoire est à moi. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cela.
> 
> Raiting : T (parce qu'il y a des chemise qui volent)

Sherlock et John étaient tranquillement installés dans leur fauteuil respectif sirotant une tasse de thé. Les deux compères venaient de rentrer d'une dure affaire qui leur avait pris plus d'une journée à résoudre mais en même temps Sherlock avait été plus que désagréable. Bien plus qu'à son habitude. C'est donc pour cela que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt le médecin avait décrété qu'ils ne bougeraient pas le soir du réveillon et si monsieur Sherlock Holmes voulait résoudre une affaire qu'il le fasse lui-même. Madame Hudson avait bien gentiment apporté le thé comme à son habitude avec ses indécollables réflexions : « Oh Sherlock mais qu'avez-vous donc fait à votre manteau ? » suivit d'un gentil « la ferme madame Hudson » prononcé en cœur par les deux amis bien confortablement installés. Elle s'en était alors allée en maugréant envers ses deux jeunes locataires qui je cite « n'arrêtent pas de faire des bêtises » et avait claquée la porte de sa cuisine.

Assis en chien de faïence les deux hommes avaient le sourire aux lèvres et avaient bien du mal à contenir leur fou-rire, c'est donc prit d'une hilarité méconnu chez eux que Mycroft retrouva son jeune frère et son ami. Voyant la pire chose qu'il puisse imaginer arriver Mycroft redescendit les marches lentement. Il voyait son frère changer et devenir de plus en plus … normal. Son cher petit frère devenait stupide. Honte à lui qui ne pouvait rien faire ! Il partit dans sa voiture et ne comptait pas revenir de sitôt, enfin ça s'était sans compter sur son « cher frère ».

\- Sherlock, je crois que l'on a fait fuir ton frère, dit agréablement John.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème au contraire John, c'est une aubaine ! répondit Sherlock.

\- Ah et pourquoi ? questionna le blond.

\- Il ne viendra pas me casser les oreilles avec son babillage, affirma le détective.

John ne répondit rien, il était bien trop concentré sur son thé. En effet celui-ci avait un petit arrière-gout qu'il ne pouvait nommer mais qui était différent de d'habitude.

\- Madame Hudson ! Madame Hudson, hurla John dans l'appartement.

\- Quoi ?! Pas la peine de crier ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, souffla la logeuse.

\- Avez-vous changé le thé ? interrogea John.

\- Oh ! Eh bien oui. C'est un de nos nouveaux voisins qui me l'a donné, sa sœur travaille dans un magasin de thé, lui répondit la femme.

-Bien, fit John.

Elle redescendit avec le grincement des marches et disparut du champ de vision du médecin qui regardait maintenant son thé, soupçonneux.

\- Qui a-t-il John ? demanda Sherlock dubitatif.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce thé n'est pa–pas comme d'hab–d'habitude, vacilla le médecin.

\- John ? lança Sherlock.

Sherlock se rapprocha de son ami mais le sol commençait à tanguer sous ses pieds. Il n'atteignit pas le blond que son corps avait déjà touché le sol son ami ayant sa tête basculé sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Ils avaient été drogués. Une voix résonna.

\- Salut mes chéris ! Vous allez faire un gros dodo maintenant ! hurla tout bonnement Moriarty.

James Moriarty entra dans la pièce principale, un grand sourire barrant ses lèvres.

* * *

Moriarty était tranquillement adossé à une table du petit appartement dans lequel il était posté. Il s'était introduit, il y a quelques heures dans l'appartement de son rival, j'ai nommé Sherlock Holmes et de son poisson, Watson. Les deux avaient été séparés ; Sherlock était dans la chambre et le médecin dans le salon. Les pièces étant verrouillées ils ne pourraient pas s'en échapper. Pour l'instant son plan était réussi. Il avait préalablement demandé à Moran de retourner dans le taudis qu'habitaient les deux hommes pour leur récupérer des vêtements propres histoire de ne pas être dépareillé devant lui – même si autant le dire, c'était mal parti.

Le premier à se réveiller fut Watson. Son acolyte Sébastian était déjà revenu alors le médecin, amené de force dans la salle de bain eut tout le luxe de se laver confortablement ; parce qu'entre son affaire et Moriarty, il n'avait fait que boire du thé. Le blond était planté dans la salle d'eau sans savoir quoi faire, il fallut l'intervention du plus dangereux des criminels pour qu'il ose enfin bouger.

\- Alors Johnny boy on ne sait plus se servir d'une douche ? fit Moriarty.

\- Bien sûr que si, maugréât le dit Johnny

\- Et bien soit ; utilise-la ! s'exclama gentiment Jim.

\- Ne criez pas si fort boss, vous allez réveiller l'autre, reprit Sébastian.

\- Hum … oui tu as raison. Aller John il faut se laver, répondit le patron.

\- L'autre … Qui ça, l'autre ? Où est Sherlock ! Moriarty répondez-moi ! Moriarty ?! interrogea John.

Trop tard. La porte avait été fermée à clé de l'extérieur. Watson voyant qu'il ne sortirait pas s'il n'était pas propre se déshabilla avec bien du mal ; ses vêtements collaient à sa peau et il restait de la boue sur ses fringue toutes neuves. Quand il eut terminé, il profita de l'eau chaude pendant quelques instants et se nettoya en profondeur, passant plusieurs fois sa peau au savon pour faire disparaître toutes les odeurs.

\- Ça Sherlock tu me le paieras, vociféra le médecin.

Une fois propre et sec il enfila ses vêtements et tambourina à la porte pour pouvoir sortir. C'est qu'habiller, il faisait chaud dans cette pièce.

\- Alors c'est quoi tout ça Moriarty ? dit John accompagné d'un geste nonchalant de la main prenant en compte toute cette situation.

Le dit Moriarty, assis sur sa chaise, se retourna une pomme à moitié mangée entre les dents.

\- Dech quoi tu parlch ? s'interrompt Moriarty

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Et c'est où ici d'ailleurs ? demanda, avec un semblant de calme, le blondinet.

\- Oh mais regarde par la fenêtre et tu verras où nous sommes, lui intima Moriarty.

John se dirigea vers ladite fenêtre gardant au passage un œil sur Moriarty et il vu.

\- Baker Street ! Tu as un appartement en face de chez nous ! s'exclama John.

\- Oui, répondit tout simplement son kidnappeur.

L'ex-militaire était bouche bée. Ils étaient près du plus terrifiant des hommes et ils n'avaient jamais rien vu.

\- Depuis quand ? jura John.

\- Depuis quand quoi ? interrogea, faignant d'être intrigué, Moriarty.

\- Depuis quand tu es à Baker Street ?! dit John, mécontent.

\- Oh depuis déjà quelques temps, éluda Jim.

\- Depuis trois mois, deux semaines, quatre jours, six heures et … douze minutes … maintenant, ajouta la voix.

Sherlock venait de se réveiller et avait, sans nul doute, ouvert la porte soigneusement fermée de la chambre.

\- Sherlock, dit John.

\- Moui ? lui répondit son ami

\- Salle de bain, fit Moriarty.

\- …

\- MAINTENANT ! crièrent John et Moriarty d'une même voix. Tu sens horriblement mauvais, ce n'est pas sexy tout ça.

Voilà, il ne manquait plus que les remarques acerbes de Moriarty pour mettre John dans un état plus que mauvais. On pouvait sentir la tension émaner de lui.

\- Que. Faisons. Nous. ICI ! hurla de nouveau John.

\- Attendons Sherlock. Je suis sûr qu'il a une idée, lui répondit le brun, souriant.

John n'avait qu'une envie, faire manger à ce _nain_ son sourire sarcastique. Autant dire qu'il lui faudrait du temps, _beaucoup_ de temps.

\- Sébastian, tu peux aller dire à ce toxico qu'il ne vide pas toute l'eau chaude. Il n'est pas tout seul non plus, demanda Jim à son associé.

\- D'accord, fit simplement Sébastian.

\- Voulez-vous du thé cher ami ? dit théâtralement Moriarty.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour toucher encore une seule fois de votre thé, fit John en s'éloignant un peu de lui.

\- Bah, c'est ton souci, pas le miens, fini par dire le plus jeune.

Moriarty se rapprocha sensiblement de John pour ne plus être séparé de lui que par une vingtaine de centimètres, le brun foncé étant à moitié allongé sur la table. Le psychopathe fixa longuement le vétéran et sans crier gare, juste pour expérimenter, il se rapprocha encore plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Un ange passa avant que John ne s'écarte brusquement de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce–que vous-faites ?! dit John, presque terrifié.

\- Moi ? dit le prédateur. Mais rien d'important pourquoi ?

Tel un chat Jimmy contourna la table et avança vers le blond, son regard en disait long sur ses projets et son sourire faisait frémir la proie qu'était Watson. Celui-ci recula sur six bons mètres avant de rencontrer un obstacle : une table basse. Il pâlit en voyant qu'il perdait de la distance qui les séparait. Le temps qu'il enjambe l'objet de son malheur l'autre avait parcouru la longueur et il se fit acculer sur le canapé juste derrière lui. Il était plaqué contre le dossier, les yeux clos et la respiration saccadée. Il avait peur.

\- Un problème Johnny ? interrogea Jim, le sourire aux lèvres.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et Jim décida d'agir autrement. On ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être l'un des hommes les plus intelligents de la planète sans pouvoir faire plier qui que ce soit sous son emprise et sans savoir changer sa tactique.

Jim passa donc ses jambes aux dessus de celles de l'autre et laissa son poids reposer sur Watson. Ce dernier ne semblait pas à l'aise mais autant dire que le brun avait déjà vu pire comme réaction. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier dans l'équation, outre le fait que John avait un fou psychopathe sur ses jambes, c'est qu'il avait toujours admiré ces hommes à l'intelligence hors norme ; Sherlock était son meilleur ami, Mycroft était quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait toujours compter et Moriarty … Ah Moriarty ! Il était tout ce que John ne pourrait jamais avoir. Un homme, pas trop jeune, intelligent, sûr de lui, beau gosse. Tout ce qu'il n'était plus en somme.

Pensant à cela le médecin baissa la tête empêchant le poids mort sur ses genoux de voir ses yeux en larmes. Il ne serait jamais comme eux ; jamais adulé comme eux. Il n'était là qu'en tant que poisson. Les lèvres de l'ami de Sherlock se plièrent en un sourire triste. Il était triste. Alors même s'il avait le mec le plus dangereux du monde sur lui, il s'en foutait, parce que ledit homme n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait observé la décomposition du visage de son aimé et n'avait pas compris. Une fois dans sa vie James Moriarty ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

\- Tu devrais faire attention Jim, il déprime facilement quand il pense à certaines choses, balança Sherlock promptement. Il relança la discussion. Sébastian et moi allons acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour le réveillon puisque selon lui, tu n'as rien dans ton frigo et il n'a pas pour habitude de ne pas faire la nouvelle année. Donc ne me le casse pas trop tu serais gentil. Je veux bien faire une trêve « fêtes » parce que ça peut être marrant de voir ce que tu peux faire mais je veux récupérer John dans les mêmes conditions que quand nous sommes arrivés, le prévint le détective.

\- Drogué ? dit Jim la mine interrogative.

Sherlock n'écouta pas et s'en alla avec son nouvel associé. Ils avaient déjà bavardé des invités et Sherlock avait hâte que ce soit fini. Il détestait faire les boutiques mais il avait perdu un pari et il devait laisser son ami avec ce fou psychopathe pendant six longues heures au moins. Il était dix heures du matin et ils n'avaient le droit – ou l'obligation – de rentrer que vers deux heures de l'après-midi. Il était mal barré, surtout avec la tombe qu'il avait à côté de lui.

* * *

Dans l'appartement de Baker Street, Moriarty avait les mains posées sur les épaules de l'homme en face de lui et il les fit glisser et remonta son visage pour admirer ses yeux. Le blond essaya de s'interposer mais il y mettait tellement peu de conviction que James balaya sa tentative d'un revers de main. Ses doigts caressaient la nuque, doucement (trop doucement) pour le requin qu'était l'homme au costume mais comme tout le monde, il savait faire preuve de douceur. Quand c'était vraiment nécessaire. Mais pour l'instant c'était sûr que l'autre en avait besoin. Ses pouces reprirent leur massage sur la peau, ils allaient et venaient lentement remontant de la base du cou vers les oreilles.

Moriarty sentit une pression sur ses cuisses et, lançant un rapide regard, il remarqua les mains du plus vieux sur lui. Autant dire qu'il était ravi de ce changement. Ses doigts migrèrent vers les cheveux soyeux ; ils étaient vraiment doux. Moriarty releva encore la tête et plongea dans le cou de Watson, posant ses lèvres sur la peau tendre, mordilla et lécha certains endroits. Il en retira de petites suppliques étouffées. Il était ravi de cet effet. Il s'appliqua à donner le même traitement à toute la peau découverte, restant dans cette position longtemps. Quand il jugea bon d'arrêter, John allaitait durement et avait les yeux clos.

\- Alors John on a du mal à suivre ? minauda le criminel.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi tu fais tout ça, éluda John d'un geste de la main, encore.

\- On a bien le droit de s'amuser non ? interrogea Moriarty.

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Jouet ! vociféra John.

\- Du calme, du calme ! rétorqua James avec diplomatie.

\- Je suis calme, répondit-il, boudeur.

\- J'ai mes raisons, dit le tueur.

Le silence revint dans la grande pièce ; l'atmosphère était tendue et John regardait son vis-à-vis avec colère. L'autre ne semblait pas mentir mais avec lui comment savoir qu'en effet il ne mentait pas ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu te dis que je mens, confia-t-il.

\- En effet, dit simplement John.

\- Ah John ! Tellement prévisible mais tellement toi. J'ai une proposition à te faire. Je te prouve que je ne mens pas et ensuite tu me laisse faire, proposa-t-il.

\- Non, interjecta John.

\- Alleeeez ! supplia le brun.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi pour me prouver que tu ne mens pas ? demanda suspicieusement le médecin.

Alors James quitta les jambes de son bien-aimé gardant avec lui un pan de la chemise de ce dernier et s'allongea sur le reste du sofa entraînant à sa suite son congénère.

\- Fait ce que tu veux de moi, souffla-t-il, soumis.

Cette phrase susurrée au creux de l'oreille de John raviva rapidement le désir qu'il ressentait juste avant mais il restait dubitatif. Alors, prudemment, il vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Lentement il bougea, caressant du bout de sa langue les lippes tentatrices. Le plus jeune céda le passage après avoir résisté vaillamment (ou pas). Leurs langues se caressèrent doucement, s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre. Elles s'éloignaient pour mieux se retrouver ensuite. John avait les mains posées sur les hanches du criminel, alors elles remontèrent vers ses flans et massèrent la peau à travers le tissu.

La dernière chose qu'ils voulaient faire était de se séparer mais leur condition humaine les obligeait à respirer alors leurs lèvres se décrochèrent et ils reprirent leur souffle, front contre front. Moriarty se laissait complètement dominer et John ne doutait plus de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit précédemment. L'autre ne tenterait rien contre lui c'était sûr ; il prenait bien trop de plaisir dans cet échange pour se jouer de lui.

Moriarty passa ses mains autour du cou de John et pressa son bassin contre celui au-dessus de lui, frottant leurs érections naissantes. Les deux hommes gémirent de concert. C'était bon pour eux. Jim vint mordiller le lobe de l'oreille droite du médecin lui tirant un soupir satisfait. Ils partirent ainsi sur toute une découverte du corps de l'autre. Les boutons des chemises ne firent pas long feu ainsi que ceux des pantalons. Tout n'était que mordillements et succions.

* * *

En rentrant de leurs courses et ce, bien plus tôt que prévu – Sherlock ayant presque tué une personne de peur – Moran et le détective retrouvèrent des vêtements éparpillés près du sofa mais personne dessus.

\- Soit Moriarty a tué John et est parti se changer ; soit ils sont autre part et je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils font, dit Holmes en pensant à haute voix.

C'est à ce moment que dans le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement Sherlock et Sébastian entendirent deux cris étouffés par les murs bien isolés. De toute évidence, les deux hommes venaient de finir leur petite histoire. Un silence encore plus long rempli de gêne s'ensuivit. Les deux coursiers, statufiés au milieu de salon, commencèrent à bouger. Sherlock vira les fardeaux – aussi appelés communément « vêtements » – et s'installa sur le sofa pour fermer les yeux. Il avait mal à la tête et c'était compréhensible mais il ne ferrait jamais le ménage ou la cuisine ; il laissait ça à une personne lambda – lambda désignant évidemment un pigeon bon à rien – enfin si l'on pouvait considérer que Sébastian était une personne lambda.

C'est pour cela que l'homme se retrouva à tout ranger tout seul. Il lui fallut environ vingt minutes pour que tout soit propre. Il alla alors vers la cuisine qui donnait sur le salon et sortit toutes leurs victuailles mettant les bûches au congélateur et les volailles au frigo le temps de tout préparer.

\- Je pense qu'il serait bon d'appeler vos invités pour les prévenir qu'ils peuvent venir, ordonna Sébastian.

\- Attends tu me demande ça à moi ? dit Sherlock, amusé.

\- Oui et il n'y a pas d'objection possible, fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, abasourdit. Il se laissa retomber sur le sofa laissant un soupir las passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il attrapa ensuite son portable dans sa poche de manteau et envoya un texto de groupe à tous ses invités. Il ne laissait à personne la possibilité de ne pas venir. C'était impossible. Il entendit ensuite Sébastian se mettre au travail et laissa la fatigue le gagner. Son ennemi dormait –enfin ça il l'espérait – dans la chambre d'à côté et l'autre faisait la cuisine, il pouvait s'accorder quelques minutes.

Bien sûr, les quelques minutes se transformèrent en quelques heures.

* * *

Sherlock fut réveillé par Sébastian vers dix-neuf heures.

\- Rentre chez toi et habille-toi de façon décente, dicta l'homme de main.

\- Je m'habille toujours de façon décente, dit Sherlock, bougon.

Moran ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la chambre avec toutes les affaires qui avaient été éparpillées dans le salon. L'intérieur était plongé dans la peine-ombre, les rideaux tirés pour empêcher le peu de lumière de passer. Sébastian en ouvrit un pour un peu de visibilité et alluma une lampe de chevet.

\- Il serait temps de vous réveiller ! décréta Sébastian.

\- Humm. Pas envie, gémit Moriarty encore endormit.

\- John, debout, demanda l'homme réveillé.

\- Mouais, mouais, fit John, non convaincu.

\- Il ne vous reste qu'une petite heure avant que les autres invités n'arrivent, informa l'homme.

Moriarty se relava d'un coup, s'extrayant des bras du médecin.

\- Les autres invités ? demanda-t-il soudainement bien réveillé.

\- Sherlock a appelé des amis à vous docteur Watson, dit Sébastian.

Sébastian avait complètement ignoré son patron et était déjà en train de repartir. Il sortit de la chambre et partit vers la sienne pour prendre une douche ; les trois dindes cuisaient dans le four.

* * *

\- Super, soupira Jim.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda son amant.

\- Des invités ? Les connaissances de Sherlock son pratiquement toutes stupides ! balança nonchalamment Moriarty.

\- Merci c'est gentil, rétorqua John.

\- Plaît-il ? lui répondit Jim, joueur.

\- Aller, je vais rentrer et prendre une douche pour me changer, dit John en s'étirant.

\- Ou tu peux aussi prendre une douche ici, minauda le criminel.

James venait d'enserrer des hanches de John avec ses bras dans l'espoir de le voir rester. C'était sans compter sur le blond qui voulait s'en aller.

\- Jimmy je n'ai pas de vêtement de soirée ici, dit-il en le repoussant.

\- Mouais. Je suis quand même bien gentil de te laisser partir, bouda James.

\- Tu auras tout le luxe de me torturer une autre fois, lui lança distraitement le plus vieux.

\- Ah oui ? De quelle manière ? relança-t-il, joueur.

John lui lança un regard qui trahissait sa pensée profonde « t'es sérieux là ? ». A cela, Moriarty répondit d'un grand sourire prédateur et légèrement effrayant. John prit ses affaires et se rhabilla prestement, l'homme allongé dans le lit le dévorait déjà du regard.

\- Bon, j'y vais, conclue John.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure, soupira Moriarty.

\- Oui, termina John, non sans embrasser doucement les lèvres du brun avant de partir.

* * *

Sherlock et John se croisèrent dans le salon du 221B Baker Street. Aucun ne parla de ce qui s'était passé pendant la journée. C'était déjà assez particulier pour ne pas en rajouter. Même l'humour douteux de Sherlock l'avait quitté tellement il avait été gêné d'entendre la fin des ébats de son meilleur ami. Quand ils furent douchés et habillés – Sherlock d'un costume comme à son habitude et John d'un ensemble gris foncé – ils repartirent en face, dans l'antre de leur ennemi – plus si ennemi que ça à cette heure.

La soirée commença bien, jusqu'à l'arrivée des invités. Sherlock avait cru bon d'invité _tout_ le monde. Soit Lestrade, Mycroft, Molly, Anderson et Donovan, madame Hudson et Irène Adler. Ils étaient donc onze et la suite s'annonçait être longue et hasardeuse.

Les premiers arrivés furent Lestrade et Molly, l'un était tendu mais souriait vaguement l'autre souriait largement mais avait ignoré royalement son ancien petit-ami. Celui-ci, posté entre John et Sherlock ne fut pas peiné ou ne ressentit pas de sympathie envers elle. Il la tolérait et c'était tout.

Les suivant furent Donovan et Anderson qui ne dirent bonsoir qu'à Molly et Lestrade, les autres ne s'occupant pas du tout d'eux. Après tout, selon les dires de Sherlock trente minutes plus tôt, ils n'étaient là que pour se faire lyncher.

Ensuite vint madame Hudson qui souhaita bonsoir à tout le monde – sauf Donovan et Anderson qui s'étaient trouvés un petit coin pour proférer de sourdes menaces envers les autres convives – et La Femme qui imita madame Hudson et partit parler avec Sébastian ; elle s'était dirigée vers Sherlock mais celui-ci l'avait remballé bien gentiment en lui disant d'aller imiter la tapisserie ailleurs – traduction : qu'elle aille s'occuper discrètement et sans bruit loin de lui.

Vint en dernier Mycroft Holmes, seul et rejeté de la société, il salua tout le monde mais sans plus. Ils étaient donc au complet. Le champagne avait été ouvert et Sébastian s'était occupé de la répartition des coupes. Il avait aussi aménagé la grande table. Il y avait des noms devant chaque assiette. Quand ils virent qu'ils étaient placés tous les membres de la pièce regardèrent à côté de qui ils étaient.

En se plaçant devant l'un des plus longs côtés de la table on pouvait voir tout à droite Mycroft, à sa gauche Irène, ensuite Donovan et Anderson. A l'extrémité gauche il y avait le nom de Sébastian, à sa suite, Moriarty, puis John et Sherlock, pour finir par Lestrade et Molly et la logeuse de 221 à l'extrémité droite, à la droite de Mycroft. Tout cela s'annonçait réjouissant.

La soirée était calme malgré les personnes réunis, les uns parlaient avec les autres et n'allaient pas vers les électrons libres et radioactifs comme Sherlock, Mycroft ou Moriarty. Madame Hudson racontait toutes ses histoires à qui voulait bien l'écouter et elle avait du public : Lestrade, Molly et Adler étaient fascinés par ce qu'elle racontait. Sherlock, John, Moriarty et Sébastian parlaient ensemble. Donovan et Anderson étaient repartis dans leur coin et Mycroft passait un appel à on ne savait qui avec la tête du type qui prépare quelque chose de louche.

Le calme se fit en un instant quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin de cuisson des dindes retentit.

\- Bien chers amis ! Allons manger ces volatiles narcissiques et naïfs ! s'amusa Sherlock.

\- Sherlock on appelle ça des dindes, dit John avec lassitude.

\- Mon appellation est bien meilleure que la tienne John ! fit Sherlock, condescendant.

C'est ainsi que tous partirent vers la table ayant déjà envie de s'enfuir. Le repas se passa sans réel problème jusqu'à ce qu'un Sherlock éméché ayant bu plus de vin et de champagne que de raison monte quasiment sur la table et balance un :

\- Je suis la reine d'Angleterre prosternez-vous devant moi !

\- T'es surtout taré et bourré, s'amusa à dire Donovan.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir Donovan mais quand on ne sait pas cacher tout un pataquès social on se tait, lui fit l'homme ivre.

\- Un pataquès social ? se demanda Lestrade.

\- Oui Greg, une liaison, traduisit John.

\- Merci John ! Maintenant à genoux, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, n'organisez plus de repas de fêtes avec lui, se plaignit Mycroft.

\- Sherlock chéri descendez de cette table, demanda madame Hudson.

\- Madame Hudson si c'est p–pour dire … AAAH ... cria Sherlock.

Sherlock ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il était sur l'épaule de Sébastian pour un petit tour dans une chambre histoire de le faire taire. Tout le monde entendit les cris impuissants du détective.

\- Non ! s'exclama le sociopathe, mécontent.

Un ange passa.

\- Enfin débarrassé ! se réjouirent les deux inspecteurs.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez déjà mort vous deux, dit tranquillement Jim.

\- Jim n'en rajoute pas, le reprit John.

\- Mais je ne dis que la vérité Johnny boy, se défendit-il.

Sébastian revint et débarrassa toutes les assiettes pour en amener de nouvelles garnies d'une jolie part de bûche glacée. Tout le monde mangea dans le calme même si la plupart surveillaient les plus saouls pour leur éviter un tour dans la chambre. Quand Moran jugea bon de ramener Sherlock tout le monde avait fini sa bûche et étaient donc repartit dans le salon pour regarder un film. Sherlock était à l'écart et mangeait sa bûche, boudeur. Moriarty en restait plié en deux.

\- Alors Sherlock, pas capable d'être sage ? dit-il.

\- Il a toujours était comme ça, toujours aussi pénible, fit Mycroft tel un martyr.

\- Mycroft ! gronda John.

\- Je ne dis que la vérité, rétorqua le grand frère.

\- C'est votre petit frère quand même, moralisa madame Hudson.

\- Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, trancha Mycroft.

\- MYCROFT ! Aboyèrent John et la logeuse d'une même voix.

\- Assez, fit calmement Sébastian.

L'homme de main venait de parler, il était l'un des rares à être calme. Il finit par mettre le film en route. _The Avengers_. C'était mal barré pensa John. Et comme prévu, la fin de soirée fut mouvementée. Entre Anderson et Donovan qui se prenaient toutes les insultes possibles en pleine tête ; Moriarty, Mycroft, Sherlock et John qui préféraient Loki alors que Lestrade, Molly et madame Hudson défendaient que les Avengers étaient meilleurs et ce fut dans un capharnaüm de cris que tout le monde fut expédié dans des salles différentes ou aux coins des murs de la grande pièce, histoire de leur apprendre à vivre.


End file.
